Dead Letters
by mOoNeChO666
Summary: Before his death, Rei writes a letter to Ramika discussing his feelings for her before preparing to fight her Father to the Death. Read and Review Please!


First time in like a billion years that I've had a moment to write fanfics, and I really should be getting back to work on my novilization of FFVII and my "Brotherhood" story, but I figure I have time for this little one shot.

I love the both of the Vampire Hunter D movies (despite the incredible differences in anime between the two!) – I bet I'd love the books too if they'd actually translate them into English! But anyway, in the first movie, the 80's one, I feel that the character Rei was sorely underused.

And then he died – quite a crappy death might I add!

That pissed me off – Why is it that in whatever I watch in television or a movie, my favorite character is ALWAYS defeated or killed off?? Honestly – if I like a character, chances are they'll die!

But anyway, I figured that Rei and Ramika would have been great together – apparently in the book, Rei's totally got the hots for her.

And so, here's a letter Rei might have written to her before going off to fight her 

Go to the above address, because there is some INCREDIBLE Vampire Hunter D fanart here – look out for the one of Rei holding the baby – it's SO well done and so sweet!

* * *

_Ramika_

_Please do not tear up this note in disgust when you see that it was written by me, Rei Ginsei – the man you never deemed worthy of your time to even share your company._

It hurt me Ramika, it hurt that you never saw me as a person in your eyes, that I was nothing more than a lackey to you – do you even know of what I've taken to try to be in the favor of the House of Lee? Do you know what I've suffered? Do you know the abuse I've taken? Do you even know me as a person? Do you know how old I am? Where I was born? How I developed my mutant powers?

_Of course you don't – why would you care?_

_After all – I'm just Rei, aren't I? _

_Nothing or nobody special._

_Right?_

_Nobody that Ramika Lee would look at twice if she didn't have to._

_Do you at least know the reason as to why I long for Vampirism?_

_For as long as I've known you, you seem to think that I wish to join the ranks of Vampires for power – immortality around the limits of a crucifix, holy water, and a stake to the chest._

_If that is what you think Ramika, you're wrong._

_I was a Vampire Hunter before I came across you and your family Ramika. And Damn it, I was a Good one. But of course, now that you've seen the Dunpeal and his talents, I suppose now you won't think so if you ever thought so at all. _

_I threw down my crucifix, my bottles of Holy Water, because of you Ramika._

_Because Ramika, I love you. _

_I Love You. _

_To see a smile on your face makes my day worth the trial, to see a tear in your eye breaks my heart into pieces. Every moment I share with you, despite the pain of knowing that you don't even feel anything remotely resembling how I feel about you, every moment I share with you is another moment that I appreciate the gift of Life._

_From the moment your beauty cascaded on me, I knew I'd do anything to be good enough for you, and until now I have tried my damndest. I have been at your side, fighting dangerous battles killing off dangerous enemies, all to sacrifice what little humanity I sustain from being a mutant – for you. My wish for Vampirism, to join the Noble ranks of your society, was so that perhaps you may deem me a worthy companion._

_And it clearly has gotten me nowhere._

_Because it is so obvious to me now that I had never stood a single chance to have you smile upon me, to have a single word of thanks for being none other than your faithful lapdog. _

_But that is not why I write this letter._

_I don't want to hurt you Ramika, never could I have hurt you and lived with myself. But I write this letter to apologize now for what I am going to do._

_Your Father, Count Magnus Lee has done nothing but keep me down, persistently making me feel as worthless as you both see me to be, and no more. He has refused me my wish for my years of labor, and this is the final straw. Worse still is his disregard of your feelings, as his daughter. I cannot and will not stand by and watch him throw my life away whilst destroying yours._

_I cannot and shall not harm you, for although you see me as nothing more than common filth, I love you far too much to be able to hurt you Ramika, because I see the hurt in your eyes at your Father's plans to marry Doris Lang, I see the wounded pride for your family, and my heart bleeds._

_It would kill me to have to kill the closest thing to a friend I've ever had. And it pains me to imagine your face as your Father comes to meet his demise, but I've had about as much as I can take._

_Ramika, I'm so sorry, please forgive me._

_Please forgive me._

_All I've ever wanted Ramika is for you to respect me, if not as a friend, then at least an equal. Now for what I'm about to do, I suppose that will never happen._

_Ramika, whether or not I survive the encounter with your Father, please know, that nothing you could ever say or do could stop me from loving you so much. Just know that no matter what happens, whether you intend to fight and kill me afterwards, or whether or not anything should change, just know that._

_With Love_

_Your faithful lapdog_

_Rei Ginsei._

…

With a heavy heart these words where written, swallowing the painful lump in his throat, and blotting out the agony of his severed left hand as he pinned the note to her Father's throne, turning his head around to see her, locked in suspended animation in a spell steadily weakening in her Father's attempt to prevent her interference in marriage with the country girl Doris Lang.

The hall, it's cold, and Gothic interior of which he stood was oddly symbolic to his mood, it's frames of portraiture, it's dying red drapes of ancient velvet spilled like the blood the beholder of this unholy castle had done to so many people… The floor of a polished, cold and dead marble reflected all that it carried, the icy cold hard walls of brick that lined them within, the ancient décor, the lifeless immortality of Vampirism caught and trapped within its walls.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he saw her hang above helplessly in unconsciousness, not in physical pain, but left to dangle there with a breaking heart as her only parent, the infamous Count Magnus Lee threw away the noble title of his family to a few years of sex with an attractive girl he had found on his property.

The young man shook his head slowly, biting his lower lip whilst strands of his red fringe contrasted in a field of silver hair dangled before his eyes. He gazed at her from where he stood, her sculpted cheekbones, her porcelain complexion, and her small yet shapely figure hanging still in the air, surrounded by the plumes of dark magic that held her. Her beautiful big eyes where closed, her brow furrowed as though fighting back an itching pain of a sort beneath a tied cape of raven hair that spilled back over her head.

Rei sighed within himself, knowing what her Father was now doing, and knowing that he had killed possibly the one person who could have stopped it.

The Dunpeal was dead, and now he was wracked with regret. D – the strong and righteous man now lay motionless, stake in heart outside of the Lang residence. Now the Count had Doris at his mercy, and her brother, little Dan trapped within the cold square of dungeon probably weeping and praying for D to rescue his big sis and to defeat the Count, and probably to have something nasty happen to Rei himself.

That candle, the candle that held an incense paralyzing to those of Vampiric blood. That human bastard Greco had taken it from him and used it on Ramika, and this he only knew because of the deranged screams he cried out as Rei mercilessly brought him to face his mortality, screams of how he had floored the Count's daughter with it as though this would scare Rei into sparing him.

And with no such luck for Greco.

A lone farmer would find Greco's horribly maimed carcass in the early hours of the morning as they drew nearer, bloodied and torn, his eyes still wide in terror and tears of cowardice still staining his cheeks. The remains of the Mayor's only son…

Ramika's pain and humiliation had been avenged. In that category at least…

The candle now hung on his belt, the blackened wick flameless and dead for now, the tiny hardened spillage of wax tipping over its waxy white surface to weep in candled tears for the death of the life it had helped claim.

D…

Rei sucked in his breath and summoned his energies within himself, his powers to shift time and space to his liking flowing through his veins with his very blood as the very molecules and particles of air around him began to tremble and vibrate. He had last used this gift when he and Ramika had first encountered the Dunpeal, he had stabbed Rei, and Rei had twisted the very essence around him so that the sword penetrated D instead of himself.

This time however, he imagined it to be trickier, to pull Ramika out of a bind of Dark Magic that held her in the air. He could feel it's resistance as he forced his power to push through it's exterior to extract the girl within. Rei felt his teeth grit and his muscles tightened, lifting and holding his hands out towards the pillar of magic.

His feet began to grate along the polished marble flooring, lowering his head, a growl of effort coming into his throat before a snap of penetrated magic snapped and fluttered in the air like a flutter of doves breaking for the morning sun.

As Rei slipped forward, his head snapped up to see the fallen figure of Ramika drop towards him, and he fell no more, planting his feet into the ground and kicking off into the air, and she landed in his arms, and he held her so very tightly as he came to land once more, his soft shoes connecting to the ground with a loud smack.

Ramika's head lay against his shoulder, whimpering in her unconsciousness, her fingers idly grasping at the shirt that he wore as though bringing herself closer to his comfort. Her brow furrowed even more so, as though suffering from a Nightmare, in terrible psychological torment as she shivered in Rei's warm arms.

Rei gave a sad smile as he turned and walked, Ramika's weight painful in his arms, putting pressure on the uncared for left wrist of which until yesterday had held his left hand. But he cared not. It was a comfort to him to know that now she was safe in his arms where she could never belong, even in his wildest and most hopeful dreams.

He could smell her scent, her dark and seductive fumes of perfume that swam around him in the air as he carried her, such a luxurious scent and so suited to someone of such incredible beauty.

Her exposed skin touching his flesh held a warmth of sorts… Not that of one undead, whom lacked a heartbeat to pump a bloodstream to keep a body warm. This was something that never before he had noticed, in her forbiddance to touch her. He glanced down at her as he walked. He could feel her breath on his exposed chest of where the "V" of the neck of his shirt that came down to his navel opened his body to the eyes of all who may behold.

Her breath was warm on his chest.

An air of confusion struck him as to what the reason for this was – Vampires where a race of the living dead, they lacked a heartbeat, bodily warmth, or even breath itself! And even if they did have breath, it was just as likely to be as cold as the rest of their unholy bodies…

He did not notice that reflected within the marbled gaze of the floor, was not only his own reflection, but also one of the woman he carried in his arms…

He mounted the steps to meet with the soft velvet throne of her Father, of which was pinned his letter, lowering his stance to lay her down and out of his warmth and into the cold, velvety softness of the chair.

Her weary eyes creased in their lids and opened wearily and with much effort, the effects of her Father's spell still drugging her to lower her ability.

Rei saw immediately that her eyes where wet and began to spill with tears.

Rei's heart numbed in his chest. Never had he witnessed her cry, never had he witnessed her show nothing less that pride, and her sorrow frightened him.

"Rei…" her voice was weak and tainted and she shivered in the throne, not seeing yet his note for her eyes to read over. Her bloody – red lips trembled as he eyes milked with her grieving waters that tumbled down her face in sad and sorry rivulets.

"Shhh…" he countered softly, propping her against the arm of the chair for the sake of comfort, not caring whether she still forbade him to touch her or not. His strong right hand released the roundness of her head as he laid it gently on the cushioned arm, and her slender fingers clasped around his, and Rei blinked, astounded at her actions towards him, however slight, and Ramika trembled as the tears thickened in her eyes.

"Rei, I'm sorry!" her voice heavily accented in Transylvanian and in genuine sorrow and laced with a tenderness of which his ears had never before heard.

He was stunned, the pupils of his shadowed eyes shrinking in his true surprise of her apology just given to him, his thin lips parted slightly as he held his breath inside of himself. Of all things unexpected, it was undeniable that Ramika's tears before him was something he'd bordered on an impossibility.

"Common Filth…." Ramika continued to sob, her voice hitching up and down with trembling sadness, her glazed and unfocused eyes coming in an out of dints of blinking as she tried to straighten her gaze towards him. "All I ever took you for, only to find now that…"

"Ramika don't," he instructed softly, his heart's chill beginning to pound in addition with the strong and dark cloud of nervousness that begun tom creep over him as he turned away, unable to look her in the eye. "You should rest now…" Rei hushed before swallowing within his dry throat, and preparing to take his leave, looking down to his belt to see his folded boomerang – sickle by the candle that hung by it's stand on the band of his waist.

As he erected to his feet he was struck by the words that spoke next, spinning around on his heels and staring at her in aghast.

"I am no more than half – breed scum, lower even than humanity…"

Had she just uttered the words his ears had thought they had picked up? Had she just claimed to be a _half – breed?_ A Hybrid? A _Dunpeal????_

Had Ramika claimed herself to be lower in status than the humans she so despised?

His words cracked in his dry throat as he ambled towards her, getting to his knees and gazing into her eyes, those big wet eyes that where shadowed with so many shards of the broken respect she had once held for herself. Every last shred of self – esteem, any will to live as she had lived before, gone.

Gone.

"Ramika, what do you mean?"

She couldn't look at him anymore, so overcome with shame and the new wave of hatred that she was drowning in, she could not bear to look Rei in the eye after years of treating him less than a person, to find that her breeding was of even less dignity than his.

"Ramika – tell me what you mean!" his voice was now sterner – a tone he had never dared before now to give to a member of the House of Lee let alone with an order! He held her shoulder with his hand, and there again was that warmth of a living person, and his breathing stilled.

The echoing of his voice reverberated off of the stone cold walls until it faded to nothingness, and Ramika was still mute with sullen silence.

The tension was heavy in the air as Rei began to understand the little signals of life within her that he had felt whilst carrying her, and he suddenly wanted to kick himself for not noticing before.

Ramika was what she hated the most – a lowly half – breed out of the boundaries of Noble Birth, and although she would not tell her story that she so suddenly appeared to have uncovered, it did not take the smartest of peoples to work out the situation.

Count Magnus Lee's lust for human women must not have begun with the likes of Doris. Over his countless centuries of life, it must have been the same story over and over.

The Count would have abducted a common girl, hypnotized and raped her for all the years he found her attractive before eventually draining the blood from their neck until death – a habit of his that must have stretched back to before Ramika's birth…

Her Mother must have been a woman as common as the likes of Doris, and Rei closed his eyes, lowering his head in realization as Ramika sobbed and wept in her own self – pity.

"It was your Father who told you this – wasn't it?" his teeth where gritted behind his lips and his clasping fingers on her shoulder tightened as his anger shrouded in his mind to be directed to the Count.

To deliberately shatter all that his only daughter stood for in life… What kind of Father did he call himself? What parent could tell their child something so damaging?

It pained Rei to see Ramika suffer, and all the more determination to do away with the Count began to swell in his heart as he gave the candle and his trusty trademark weapon – his boomerang – sickle a little pat at his side before looking to his partner in crime, still huddled weakly from the after effects of the spell in her Father's throne.

A small sparkle of a tear shone in his eye before sliding down his cheekbone before leaning over her shuddering frame and brushed his lips over the delicate curve of her forehead, and her shuddering ceased.

And Rei got to his feet, and turned, sprinting out of the hall with inhuman agility, the tall and slender warrior fled through the door and down into the tangible darkness of the corridors that took him to the underground chambers near the dungeons and the castle's Chapel. The walls where damp and his silver and red hair pulled back as his speed increased, knowing that all demonic servants of the Count – not wandering aimlessly throughout the terrible castle, where surely marching in the Wedding Ceremony that he had heard the Count speak of having.

He didn't have much time…

The constant thudding of his shoes on slabs entwined with the thud of his heart on his ribcage beat like a drum in his ears as he decided to pick up the pace and forcing himself into a detour upon the sound of a morbid dirge – like chant striking his ears, and he knew that this sound was what he must follow.

He had to stop this wedding at all costs…

Throwing himself through walls of cobweb, dodging the animalistic sentinels of the late Witch that had served as a guard before D had ripped her apart, the panther – like shrouds of mist dove and snapped at him, clear on the orders not to let anyone interfere with the Count's plans.

But unlike D – who had defeated the best of the sentinels without knowing what the hell it was or how to kill it – Rei knew exactly what it was, and how to dispatch the damned beast straight back to hell where it belonged.

His sickle popped into its full length with a spring as he withdrew it from his belt, and Rei tossed it through the narrow corridors, and summoned his energies and powers to control it whilst in air, shifting the space around it as it tore through the air with it's whispering _whirr _and it caught the translucent beast in the chest, and Rei spun and maneuvered the cogs of his mind as his powers contorted time and space to his command, and the blade remained in mid air, caught in the monsters chest as it begun to viciously spin and chop and dissect and tear at the beast, and it whined and howled as pieces of it's ghostly body frayed and faded and flecks of what Rei knew to be a blood of a kind of this beast spattered on the walls before fading into nothing.

The blade finished and with a smart flick, it sprung back into his waiting hand to be folded and placed back into his belt and he was off once more, in his desperate run to reach the procession, and it took him to a huge underground room, lined with pipes and balconies of all sorts, dipping several miles below them, and Rei could see from where he stood on this balcony, the long procession of Demons, lead by the tall and formidable figure of the Count himself. At his side, the girl, Doris Lang, her eyes set out before her in a hypnotic gaze of hypnosis, clothed in a dress of white, her veil lined with blackened dead roses.

Rei nodded to himself and readied himself, knowing that if he won this fight, he would become the bearer of an incredible power to reign with Vampiric Immortality over the span of several lifetimes. If he lost, Rei held a gut feeling that his lifetime as it ran – may be very short…

But there was no turning back now, Rei was no coward, and he was going to show them all exactly what a lowly mutant such as himself could do…

But then came an aversion to his attentions, from high above. A boyish cry of Rage, and Rei gasped upon seeing the nine – year – old leap down with a metal pipe in hands to smash upon the Count's head in desperate attempt to save his sister.

Little Dan Lang. The boy whom he – Rei - had kidnapped in attempt to lure D to defeat, the little boy he had perched upon a pillar of stone so very high to prevent his escape… He really was a courageous little thing… Following in D's footsteps he supposed…

Rei knew that the pipe would not faze the Count in his cruel intentions, and true to his theory of Dan's failure, the boy bounced off the impact, the Count acting as though he had not even acknowledged his presence in bringing a steel pipe to his skull, and Doris did not so much as glance towards her baby brother as he fell, Dan suddenly hurtling through the air, and then suddenly, Rei was too.

Kicking off from the rail of the balcony, Rei bulleted through the air and his strong arms locked around the screaming little boy and hoisting him from the tumble of an untimely demise and sailing up through the air, Rei's powers and agility keeping the pair in flight before the Mutant came to land upon another balcony, setting the panting little figure down, and Dan gasped and gagged for breath, fighting to steady his racing heartbeat and to blink back the tears of terror that had plagued his eyesight only seconds historical.

Then he turned his big brown eyes up to his savior. The tall and thin figure of Rei Ginsei towering over him, and Dan feared everything about this man as it was, and he cowered as he gazed at him, noting the hand, still missing from when he had witnessed D slice it off.

Was he going to take out the anger of losing his left hand on the boy.

No.

He was suddenly smiling down at the child, the steely glare in his eyes softening silently telling Dan that he could see him as a friend from now on, and that he would get his sister back from the evil man that had taken her from him.

His head turned towards the procession only a handful of stairs away, and his steely glare was back, and he pulled the Candle from his belt, and lifted it to was a wall torch as he mounted the stairs, not knowing that…

Not knowing that Ramika would read the letter that he had written, and her heart would bleed.

Not knowing that she could still feel his warm kiss on her skin.

Not knowing that she would walk these corridors that her Father now walked upon, and she would find his gore – smeared dead body, his head completely crushed as fragments of skull and brain tissue and other matter that she did not want to try to name hung in the space where his face should have been.

Not knowing that she would collapse to her knees upon this horrific sight and wail, crying out his name in sorrow…

Not knowing that D would return and defeat her Father…

Not knowing that she would refuse to avenge his death, deciding that there had been enough killing. The Life of Rei Ginsei would be the last that he would ever take…

Not knowing that in her despair, as the very castle collapsed, Ramika would turn and walk back into the destruction, into the hallway of which Rei had met his untimely demise, and wait to be claimed by crushing blows of rubble.

Not knowing that she now knew that she had taken for granted all along what the young man with the mutant powers, Rei Ginsei had done for her.

Not knowing that as his body slipped from where it hung, she would take his only hand in both of her own, and weep her final tears, as she was reunited with her only friend in death as the Noble House of Lee came to its end, people would watch and cheer as they would witness the collapse of the feared Count's home, and not a thought would be spared for neither Rei nor Ramika.

Two Souls

With Everything to be Said.

* * *

Uh – yeah – this was only meant to be Rei's letter and maybe a paragraph or two, but I just kept on writing and writing until you got all of what you just read.

Anyways, thanks for reading, now please REVIEW!!!!

PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!

And to anyone else this may concern, I PROMISE to hurry it up and get back to work on FFVII and "Brotherhood"

I was just in a Vampire Hunter D mood.

Maybe I'll do a Mier Link fic later on….?

Anyway, thanks again for reading, and this is goodbye for now hugs and kisses from:

mOoNeChO666

Toodles!


End file.
